ultimatafandomcom-20200215-history
Mizu
Mizu is a character in the Ultimata fighting game and comics series of the same name. Mizu appeared as one of the original characters to the first game, and later starred in her own short graphics novel, Ultimata Legends: Nadeshiko Forest. Story When Mizu was 11 years old, she went camping with her parents in the Chinese woods. She then at some point got lost from her mother and father, and ended up wandering through the Nadeshiko forest for hours. Mizu had always had a fear of being alone, and didn’t like the dark much. But surprisingly, she never felt scared when alone in the forest. After traversing through Nadeshiko for almost an entire day with no luck finding her parents, she lost her balance when she became distracted looking down a small waterfall, which led to her falling down into the water. The fall gave her quite a beating, and she struggled immensely to swim up to the surface. Just when she started losing her strength and breath and thought she would black out, the glare of the sun above the waters through the trees warmed her intensely, and she could feel all the water surrounding her body. She then felt energized and completely conscious, and completely regained her breath and body-strength. She quickly swum up the surface, and got back up on her legs, feeling strangely full of energy and warmth. Then, numerous animals came out from behind the trees and bushes. They all surrounded her, and Mizu quickly realized: every animal she came along, was suddenly tame and friendly. Mizu spent the rest of her childhood and teenage years living in the Nadeshiko forest with all her animal companions, in a house she build herself, from buying supplies and equipment from towns and villages. Nowadays, she still resides in the Nadeshiko forest, but she's become much more social, having made friends with numerous other martial artists, like Rae-Xui, Neiyutzi, Sapphire, Ren'Ja and others. With her teleportation technique, she can easily visit her friends in America from her deep forest in China, whenever she pleases. Personality Because of her tragic, but ultimately loving childhood, Mizu became somewhat of a social outcast from other people. Only spending time in the forest with her animal friends. As she grew up, and became more social and less vacant from her own kin, she has adapted into a very kind-hearted, calm and ethical person. Fighting Style After Mizu survived the waterfall incident, she was ultimately reborn with a passion and understanding for martial arts. She would practice kung fu with the native monkey tribes, and use her newfound aquatic powers to further enhance her martial arts skills. Now Mizu uses a deadly mixture of traditional Monkey Kung Fu with her Aquatic Surge. Skills Like already stated, Mizu was granted water-bending powers and various aquatic abilities. She can also swim underwater with absolute ease, and no need to reach the surface to breathe and refill on oxygen. She can also communicate with all animals within the Nadeshiko forest. Her powers have made people believe she may very well be the rebirth of Mother Nature. Special Moves (Ultimata) * Rising Tide, with her arms out wide slashing waterslices, Mizu rises upward in a slight arc. * Chöseki Geyser, Mizu performs a water-fuelled roundhouse kick, based on which button used. * Aquatic Slash, an upwards waterslice which is good for anti-airs. * Kyõka-Suru - a body of water is summoned, she is then momentarily has an increase in damage attacks. Trivia * Mizu, means water in Japanese. ( 水域 ) * Some pieces of old concept art depicted Mizu with short brown hair.